1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stirrup, and more particularly to an ankle stirrup.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ankle stirrup comprises a base and an ankle holder. The ankle holder is pivotally combined with the base. In use, the ankle holder is mounted around a leg of a user, such that the ankle stirrup can fix an angle of an ankle of the user.
The ankle holder is integrally formed as an upright holder, such that the ankle holder can be mounted around the whole leg to achieve a fixing effect for the ankle of the user. However, leg sizes and lengths of different users differ from each other, such that the integrally formed ankle holder cannot be suitable for legs of different users. When the user wears the ankle stirrup, a size of the ankle holder cannot match the size of the leg of the user, such that the fixing effect for the leg of the user will be decreased.